No One Can Save Me
by bluefairyhunter48
Summary: Soul is new to Maka's school. But what secret is he hiding behind those crimson eyes? Warning contains abuse, drug use, and suicidal thoughts
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Soul Eater

There was a new kid in class today. "Class, this is Soul Eater. He will be in class with you guys from now on," said Dr. Stein, Maka's homeroom teacher.

His eyes were crimson red. His hair was white and he was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. He was wearing a couple bracelets on his wrists. Maka noticed all the girls checking him out, and she didn't blame them. _Snap out of it Maka! He's way out of your league._

 _I hate it when people look at me like this._ This wasn't Soul's first time being the new kid at school. They were all the same though. But at least he wasn't home. Any place was better than there. With _him._ His mom had abandoned him when he was little and left him with his father. And let's just say, he wasn't the nicest person in the world or anything near nice. But Soul couldn't wait to get away from everyone. He had some Mary Jane in his pocket just waiting to make him fly and forget everything else. Then he could care less what his 'dad' did to him. Or maybe he'd get lucky. Maybe he would O.D. like his older brother, who had died three years ago. Who had left him alone. In hell.

So here's a new fanfic. Please read and review and have a good rest of your day\night!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 2:

"Did you see how she was looking at him?"

"Ew she's such a freak."

"She shouldn't waste her time looking at him. She has no chance."

Maka felt her face turn red. Why do they always have to pick on her? The new kid, Soul, was sitting right next to her too

The girls here seem really mean. The poor girl sitting next to me didn't even say anything to defend her. The other chicks were really pissing him off though. Why were they being so mean? What did this chick ever do to them? Whatever. This is why he didn't like people. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Shit. He had to go home now. He got on his motorcycle and saw the girl that had been being harassed walking by herself. Huh she lived in the same direction as he did. She seemed really lonely he noted as he sped past her, towards his own personal hell. The second he walked in, he knew it would be another one of those days. His dad was sitting there waiting for him.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"School. Today was my first day." _Not like that makes a difference anyway._

"Get your ass over here and do your fucking chores."

"I did them this morning."

"Don't get smart with me." Soul's dad got up and walked towards him. Soul backed away. He already knew what was going to happen. His dad punched him as hard as he could, hitting his cheek, then hitting his eye. Soul crumpled. _Let this be over fast._

So here's the next chapter and I know I just posted this story but I didn't want to forget what I wanted in this chapter. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy the rest of your day\night! :) :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone gasped when the new kid walked by. "Did he already get in a fight?" everyone questioned. I mean, how else would you explain the bruises on his face? No one got the right answer though. No one knew what happened. He was in such a hurry to get away from the group of people looking at him, he bumped into the chick that had been being bullied the day before. She ducked her head and said a quiet sorry before trying to rush away.

"Hey, wait." Soul grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Never mind. And it's fine, I should've watched where I was going."

Soul walked away, feeling stupid. _What was I even going to say to her?_ Just then the bell rang for class, and everyone still in the hallway disappeared. _Shit. I'm late. I hope this school doesn't call parents like the last one did..._ He didn't feel like going through another night being beat. He barely had the energy to light up in his room after he was able to drag himself to his room. Screw his busted lip and everywhere else he was bleeding, he would be fine after he got his buzz.

Snapping out of his memory he rushed to his class and sat down. The teacher looked at him disapprovingly.

"Second day and already late? I hope you don't plan on making a habit out of this."

"Yes sir." Soul griminced. Great. Already a teacher that didn't like him. Just his luck.

 _Why am I even still here? No one cares about me anyway. Why can't I just overdose like my brother? I'd rather not die by my 'dad' ( if you can call that sick bastard that, that is.) beating me. But hey, dieing is dieing right? Not like I deserve to die a painless death._

As Soul's thoughts got darker and darker, he heard the teacher call his name.

"Soul, the principle would like to see you in his office."

Shit. _What did I do this time?_ he thought as he got up from his desk, taking his things with him.

So sorry it took me so long to update but I've had band practice and we have a competition coming up. Anyway, sorry this story is short so far. It should be getting longer soon though. Anyway, please review and let me know how this story is so far and have a great rest of your day\night! :P :)


	4. Chapter 4

Soul walked down the hallway, every second taking forever to pass. Why was he getting called down? He hadn't done anything yet. Unless… was it because he was tardy today?

When he entered the room, he saw the weirdest principle he'd ever seen. It read 'Lord Death' on his desk. What kind of name was that? This Lord Death character was tall. And I mean really tall. He was wearing all black and his face was pale. His eyes had a hypnotic pattern of black and purple. He was wearing white gloves and black hair that went up at a point that looked well broken.

"Well, hello there Mr. Evans. Please have a seat." As he said this, he sat behind his desk. "Is this going to take long?" Soul asked coldly. "Why, not really. Are you in a hurry to get back to class?"

"Something like that."

"Well sit down so we can talk properly.

Warily he sat in the chair closest to the door, not leaning back so he could bolt out the door the second he could.

"What happened to your eye?"

"I fell down some stairs."

"What about your lip?"

"Bit it on the way down the stairs."

"I see. Why were you tardy today?"

"I couldn't get my locker open then I ran into someone."

"Okay, well how do you like this school so far?"

Soul shrugged. "Not the worst school I've went to."

"I see. Well Mr. Evans, you may leave."

Simultaneously, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Now for him to go home. Or…. he had some Mary Jane in his pocket right now… He might need a buzz to be able to face his dad again. He went to a part of the school he knew now one used anymore. He took it out of his pocket, ready to light up, when he thought he heard someone. He stayed quiet for a while, thinking it might just be his imagination. Shrugging, he inhaled the drug that would take him away. It was a good five minutes before he heard someone walking towards him. He looked around to see who it was. It was that chick he ran into earlier, Maka.

Thanks for the reviews so far! Please review or message me if you have something you want in this story and I might use it. Anyway, please have a good rest of your day/night! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She didn't understand why everyone hated her so much. What had she done to anyone at school? She wasn't mean, she didn't get in the way, she was quiet. So why did everyone have to pick on her? Maka didn't understand why she was bullied. She had wandered to an abandoned part of the school building so she could be alone. She was crying quietly and she couldn't see where she was going anymore. Then all of a sudden she could smell something. It smelt like marijuana. She looked up to see the new kid Soul gawking at her. She quickly wiped her face.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"It's a free country."

"Why are you smoking back here?"

"Again, it's a free country. Why are you crying?"

"That's none of your business."

Soul shrugged. "Why don't you just teach those people a lesson?"

She smiled bitterly. "That would just make it worse. Hey can I… can I have some?"

He looked shocked. "You want to smoke? Would it be your first time?"

She nodded. He thought it over for a minute. "Are you sure you want some?" She pondered it for a little while then nodded. Reluctantly, he handed the joint to her. He measured her reaction as he told her what to do. She seemed a little scared. Okay a little was an understatement for Maka. Her heart was pounding like crazy as she shakily lifted the drug to her lips. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this. Did she want to start smoking? Was it as good as they say? Would she end up trying more and more drugs? She wasn't so sure about this anymore.

I know you guys are probably tired of hearing this, but sorry its taken me so long to update. Merry late christmas and Happy new year and I hope you have a great rest of your day/night! Please review and tell me if you think Maka should take Soul up on his offer or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Unimportant People

Trigger warning

Maka handed the drug back to Soul.

"You know what? I change my mind. Bad for your health. Maybe you should stop."

Souls red eyes met her green eyes and stifled a laugh.

"Do you think I care that it's bad for my health? It could get me out of this hell early. Maybe one day I'll be high enough I won't care anymore and just drive off a cliff."

,Maka stared at him in shock as he lifted the joint to his lips, and without a second thought she slapped it out of his hands.

"Maybe you don't care if you die, but someone does."

Soul snapped. Why does she care? What business is it of hers to ruin his high?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you waste that? If you didn't want any fine but why did you have to waste what I wanted? Do you think anyone cares about me? Do you think I care that you don't approve of my habit? I've been doing this since I was a freshmen, do you honestly think I would stop because some chick asked me to?"

Maka stifled a sob. She didn't want him to know how much what he said hurt her. She ran out to somewhere else on the abandoned side of the school and sat behind some boxes. She pulled her razor out from her beanie she had in her backpack. With tears stinging her eyes and every hateful comment everyone had ever said to her running through her mind, she added to the scars on her arms, the scabs that were almost healed, the ones that had just scabbed over.

Hey everyone! So I'm not dead even though it has been literally forever. I am so sorry guys! I keep meaning to update but I can only do that when my mind is messed up so the story isn't so lame. Anywho I'm currently on break for Thanksgiving and decided I should finally update my stories again. If I don't update again for a while I will try to for Christmas break just keep reviewing. Should I make a special Christmas chapter for this story or another one of my fanfics? Let me know! I appreciate every review! Anyway I hope you guys and gals all have a great rest of your day/night!


End file.
